Harry Potter and the Union of Senses
by amberteal
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries, and the revelation of a horrific prophesy, Harry Potter has given up. How can one wizard be changed so drastically by a phenomenon lost to the wizarding world for centuries?
1. Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm Amberteal, this is my first real fan fiction (the other one was just practice) This story will feature a fairly uncommon neurological phenomenon known as _synesthesia. _I would highly recommend looking up synesthesia on Google before reading this story! (it will make much more sense) Anyways please leave a review, I would love to know what I'm doing right/wrong. Thank You! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seeing is believing **

After the death of his Godfather Sirius Black, Harry no longer found the world to be the three dimensional caring place that it previously had been. The events in the department of mysteries, and the horrifying prophesy reveled at the end of the school year had caused the 'boy who lived' to see the world as a flat grey place where Voldemort would be the winner of the everlasting battle. Little did Harry know, certain events would come into play and he would experience a phenomenon that had been lost to the wizarding world for centuries. The power the dark lord knows not would soon be brought to light, Harry Potter's view of the world would be changed forever.

Emerald eyes closed tightly, Harry lay sleeping in the stark white infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been more then a day that Harry had been asleep, which might have been a result of the various potions he had taken to heal his broken arm and lessen the effects of the concussion he had sustained while at his relative's house.

Albus Dumbledore, whose decision it had been to allow Harry to stay for the remaining month of summer at Hogwarts, was staring grimly out his office window. Only two days before, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had been sent to retrieve Harry from his relatives only to find the 'boy who lived' unconscious and extremely malnourished.

After briefly questioning him when he had awakened and arrived at the castle, Dumbledore learned that Harry was indeed still having nightmares and receiving visions from Voldemort. Before taking a dreamless sleep potion, Harry embarrassedly admitted to the Headmaster that he had a particularly bad nightmare and had hit his head quite hard on the baseboard of his bed. Madam Pomfrey confirmed his story by running a series of diagnostic spells, she also found that his lack of sleep had caused him to loose his appetite which was the reason for his sickly appearance.

The aged Headmaster finally tore his gaze away from the window and retired to his quarters for the night, he would check on Harry's condition the following day.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun had even started to warm the cold stone floor of the Hogwarts infirmary, Harry began to wake from his potion induced sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes, a quick glance told him he was indeed in hospital wing, but it did was not the same cold hygienic room he had been in only a month before. All around Harry objects were emitting soft coloured light, Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things, but when the colours did not go away, he began to worry.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Harry noticed his wand on the table next to his bed. The wand was surrounded by a deep yellow glow, the colour was so bright Harry had to look away.

"I must be dreaming…" muttered Harry quietly. He lay down in bed, to tired to investigate the source of the strange colours. Before he drifted off to sleep, he hoped that everything would be back to normal when he woke again.

* * *

Hours after his brief awakening, Harry opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Madam Pomfrey who was surrounded by a bright silver flecked red glow. Without thinking Harry sat up startled only to lie back down because of a pounding pain in his head.

"Mr. Potter, please stay still, I need make sure your arm is healing," the medi-witch said, she was obviously concerned about Harry's reaction.

"Madam Pomfrey...why is everything glowing?" Harry said hesitantly, he had his eyes closed because the light around the nurse was making him uneasy.

"Sorry, what was that Mr. Potter?" she said clearly thinking that she had heard her patient wrong.

Harry sighed in defeat, he was angry that no one was telling him what was happening. "I said WHY IS EVERYTHING GLOWING?" he shouted loudly.

At this particular moment, the door to the hospital wing opened to admit the smiling Headmaster and an agitated Professor Snape. Hearing Harry's outburst, Dumbledore's smile grew wider while Snape's features twisted into one of his signature smirks.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that was uncalled for," drawled Snape. Harry, who did not know of the professor's presence, jumped when he not only heard but saw the coldness of the potion master's voice. Although his eyes had been closed, Harry 'saw' sharp deep blue lines when his most hated professor had spoken.

Seeing the shocked look on his student's face, Dumbledore moved towards the bed and lowered himself into a chair so he was at eye level with him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and nearly closed them again when he saw the powerful cerulean blue emitting from the headmaster.

"Professor…what's going on, what are these strange colours?" said Harry while looking around the room.

"Colours? Harry, this is probably the whitest room in the all of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, his eyes twinkling.

"Professor, what about the red glow around Madame Pomfrey, or the yellow light around my wand?" Harry said, he couldn't understand why the Headmaster was lying to him.

"Harry, there is no red around Madame Pomfrey, and your wand seems to be behaving normally."

"Sir! What about the lines when Professor Snape spoke and all the glowing objects?" said Harry, he was becoming extremely nervous. Professor Dumbledore looked towards Madame Pomfrey who shrugged and assured him that she did not know anything about the strange colours.

"Harry, you have been through a lot in the past month-"

"Professor maybe I'm hallucinating! It could be an affect of a potion!" Said Harry hopefully. At the mention of potions, Professor Snape, who had been looking out a window turned and walked swiftly over to Harry's bed.

"Mr. Potter, you were only given standard healing potions, I can assure you they could not cause the 'hallucinations' you speak of." Snape said coldly, "Of course, if you ever bothered to study for my class, you would have known that." he said with a smirk.

"What if the potion was made incorrectly?" Said Harry irritably, he was finding it difficult to concentrate because of the distracting colours in the room.

"INCORRECTLY? Potter, I am a potions master, I do not make potions incorrectly!" Snape snarled.

"Severus, Harry that's enough please settle down so we can get to the bottom of this." Dumbledore said forcefully. "Now Harry, you say you are seeing colours around objects and people in this room, am I correct?

"Yes Professor, and sounds," Harry said with a shiver.

"Hmm, this is most peculiar; I don't think I have ever heard anything quite like this." Dumbledore said with a frown. "Severus, please test the batch of healing potions that were administered to Harry.

"Headmaster I do not make Mistakes!" Snape said angrily.

"No Severus, it is true that you _have not _made any mistakes in the past, but there is a first time for everything."

"Albus, can't you see he is making this up for attention!"

"I am not-"

"Both of you please settle down!" Dumbledore said for the second time that morning. "Now Severus, you will test the potions and Harry you will continue to rest, do not worry we will get to the bottom of this."

Hearing the headmaster's words, Snape turned and angrily left the hospital wing leaving behind a faint blue pink tinged glow that only Harry could see. After the potion master's abrupt exit, Dumbledore stood up leaving Harry to contemplate his current predicament, and why on earth Snape would be glowing blue…and pink.


	2. Help On The Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. :(**

**An: Hello, this is chapter 2! Just a reminder, if you do not know what synesthesia is, I _highly_ suggest you look it up on google, as it will become an important part of the story. Please let me know what you think with a review…that's all for now!**

**Help On The Way **

For the second time that day, Albus Dumbledore found himself grimly staring out his office window. He had looked through some of his most informative and ancient books and could find nothing that even remotely fit Harry's strange description of symptoms. Dumbledore always tried to see the good in people, but he couldn't help but think, maybe Harry's strange story _was_ a cry for attention. After all, the boy had just lost his godfather and was still receiving visions from Voldemort nightly.

A sharp knock on his office door, and the entrance of Professor Snape brought the Headmaster out of his musings.

"Severus, do come in," Dumbledore said warmly. "Have you tested the batch of healing potions?" Snape swiftly took a seat in a chair opposite Dumbledore, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Yes Headmaster, I did test the potions, and I have found that they were indeed _flawless_." He said emphasizing the last word.

Hearing this, Dumbledore sighed, he secretly had been hoping that the cause of Harry's quandary was nothing but a potion gone wrong. The two men sat in silence, Snape looking triumphant, while Dumbledore continued to stare out his office window.

"If I may ask Albus, did you manage to find anything that describes Mr. Potter's symptoms?" Snape said with a smirk.

"No Severus, I have searched through all of the books that could possibly help, but alas I have found nothing." Dumbledore said grimly.

"Don't you see Albus? The Gryffindor 'golden' boy _is_ making this up for attention!" he said his smirk growing if possible larger. "Floating colours…even muggles don't believe such hogwash," Snape sneered.

At the potion master's harsh words, Dumbledore's sad expression began to soften, he had not given up on Harry yet.

"Muggles Severus? Why, they might have the answers we are looking for," replied Dumbledore. "I do think it would be beneficial to write to Miss Granger as she has access to what I believe is called the 'world wide web'."

"The world wide web? Albus, you have looked through some of the most well known historical wizarding medical books and have been unable to find answers!" Snape pointed out, "Do you really think muggles would have information that we do not?"

"Muggles are knowledgeable in many areas of science, Severus surely you understand that I wish to gather as much information as possible."

"Yes Headmaster, _I _do understand, but _you_ are wasting your time, Mr. Potter is nothing but an attention seeking-"

"That is enough Severus, I understand that you are reluctant to believe Mr. Potter's account of events, but I want to investigate every possibility. Now, Madam Pomfrey requested another batch of dreamless sleep potion, I dare say you should not keep her waiting." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

Knowing that he had been dismissed, the displeased potion master left the headmaster's office in a flurry of robes. Shaking his head slightly, Professor Dumbledore began his letter to Hermione Granger.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Harry Potter sighed in relief. For the past hour and a half, he had been thoroughly questioned about the colours he was seeing by the nurse, and she had proceeded to run every diagnostic spell she knew of. Since it was nearly lunch time, Madam Pomfrey had left Harry alone in the hospital wing, making him promise not to get out of bed. This was not a promise Harry intended to keep.

As soon as Harry was sure that the nurse was out of hearing range, he cautiously stood up and went to sit by the window. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's hard work, Harry felt perfectly fine, except for the fact that he could see strange colours that no one else even noticed.

Although they still made him uneasy, Harry was finding the strange glows of colours in the infirmary easier to put up with, now that he was getting used to them. Harry was so lost in thought, that when he finally looked out the window, he nearly jumped in shock. The vividness of the colours outside made the hospital wing's appearance pale in comparison.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing, the entire Hogwarts grounds were covered in a purple mist, Hagrid's house was shining a soft orange colour, but what amazed Harry most was the moving tendrils of light surrounding a flock of birds resting by the lake. Harry watched the birds, fascinated how their coloured glow seemed to be in motion.

When the giant squid (which Harry noticed was giving off a light peach glow) surfaced, the birds scattered and flew away. When the birds took flight, Harry could see muted green streaks as he heard the beating of wings.

Just as he was about to get back into bed, Harry saw in his peripheral vision the now familiar red aura of Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter! I clearly told you to stay in bed," lectured Madam Pomfrey.

"I was just-"

"I did not ask for an excuse Mr. Potter." the nurse said sternly. She gestured for Harry to sit down, and with a flick of her wand a steaming bowl of soup appeared. "Now, I expect you to have finished this by the time I come back."

Harry nodded as the medi-witch turned to leave, he was surprised that her coloured glow had increased in intensity as she lectured him. When Harry was sure Madam Pomfrey was in her office, he hungrily picked up the bowl of soup, he hadn't eaten a good meal in over a week.

Just as Harry had swallowed his first mouthful of soup, he felt a light tingling in his fingers. The strange sensation caused him to drop the bowl in surprise thus prompting the return of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter is everything alright?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, err…there wouldn't happen to be any strange ingredients in this soup right?" Harry asked nervously.

" No, I believe the house elves made it this morning Mr. Potter. If you are not hungry, then I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes Madam, I think I'll sleep a bit," Harry said. Truly he had to much to think about to even consider sleep. Somehow he didn't think that the soup incident was a coincidence, he knew it had something to do with the phantom colours.

* * *

Unlike many muggle dwellings, the Granger household was anything but quiet at 8:00 on a Saturday morning. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were singing along with the radio while making breakfast, failed to notice a handsome tawny owl enter through their kitchen window.

Hermione, who was in her bedroom finishing off a particularly long transfiguration essay, was startled when the sleek school landed on her desk. After a moment, the owl held out it's leg for Hermione to detach the tightly rolled piece of parchment it was carrying.

_Dear Miss. Granger, _

_I am writing to you in hope that you will be able to help shed some light on a mystery that has come to my attention. Just two days ago, Mr. Potter was brought to Hogwarts to spend the rest of his summer holidays at the castle. At the time of his arrival, it appeared that he had sustained a minor concussion while at the his relative's home. There is no need to be alarmed, as I can assure you that Mr. Potter is well. _

_Since you are one of Hogwart's most diligent muggle born students, I would appreciate if you could investigate the following list of symptoms using the 'World Wide Web.' _

_Symptoms:_

_Seeing phantom colours around objects/people _

_Seeing colours when hearing sounds _

_Once again, rest assured, Mr. Potter is fine, I would just like some more in depth information about the symptoms above. Thank you for you cooperation._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she sighed in relief, Harry was alright _and _the Headmaster of was writing to her for help! After the initial shock of the letter wore off, Hermione examined the short list of symptoms. Although she would never admit it out loud, she had never heard of either of the two things the headmaster had mentioned.

With a confident smile, Hermione turned on her computer, if Dumbledore was asking her for help, he must be looking for something very uncommon. Hermione wasn't worried though, after all research was her specialty.


End file.
